Part Of A Plan
by RangerLove
Summary: 17 year old Amanda Bolton hears a secert that could change her life and not trust her parents anymore. What will happan? Read and find out.
1. Morning

It was bright on a Monday morning in New Mexico. It was now time for school for Amanda Bolton. Gabriella went upstairs and knock on Amanda's door.

"Amanda time to get ready for school" she said.

Inside was a beautiful girl in coca cola pajamas sleeping in bed. She woke up when she heard her mom knock on the door.

"I'll be right down, Mom" Amanda said as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

20 minutes later

Amanda went downstairs for breakfast and there she saw he mom and dad. Her dad was sitting down reading the paper and her mom was cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Amanda" Troy said.

"Morning, Dad" Amanda said.

She sat down next to her dad.

"What's up for today in school?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing just same old stuff." Amanda said.

"Well thats what it was like at school when we went to East High." Troy said and looked at Gabriella.

"Except for---"

"Please no more of this story! You both sung in school, you fell in love, the end!"

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Did you tell your friends about the show at the aquarium that your doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, their excited to see me training killer whales and want to see me in the show. I also think the school might be coming too."

"WHAT!?" Both Troy and Gabriella said.

"Yeah, someone heard me talking about and now everyone wants to see me do it. Anyway the show is in two weeks and I still need to practice. So I'll be at the aquarium after school."

"Ok, honey" Gabriella said and kissed Amanda's forehead.

Amanda heard the bus stop at their door.

"Gotta go. See you later."

"Bye" Both Troy and Gabriella said.

They saw her leave and on her way to school.

"She turned out perfect like we thought she would be." Troy said.

"Should we tell her the truth?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I think it's time she learned the truth."

"Ok, we'll tell her tommorow"

Troy kissed Gabriella and they both went inside. Little did they know someone was watching them. It was Sharpay Evans.

"We'll see about that" Sharpay said.


	2. Truth Revealed

After school Amanda went straight to the aquarium. There she was training the killer whales.

"Alright way to go, Keiko!" Amanda yelled at one of the whales.

Keiko brought the ball all the way back to Amanda and she rewarded him with a nice fish.

"That concludes todays training"

Amanda blew the whistle and the whales went away. Then she went to the locker room to change.

15 minutes later

Amanda was about to lock up when she saw someone in the hallway.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"My you've grown since the last time I saw you"

"How do you know me?"

"Oh sorry I was a friend of your parents. I'm Sharpay Evans." Sharpay said

"Hello, Amanda Bolton. I wonder why my parents never talk about you."

"Maybe it's because of what I did."

"You did?"

"I'm the reason why your here now."

Amanda got scared for a minute.

"No I'm not your mother, but you were part of a plan I made to get back at your parents." Sharpay said

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked

"Your parents never told you? Maybe we should talk."

They both sat down near a table.

"17 years ago was our graduation at East High. Your parents and their friends were there and so was my brother and me. I had a crush on your father, but your mom took him away from me." Sharpay started.

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with me? Amanda asked

"We had an after party after graduation. I wanted to get back at you parents so when I served the drinks I put vocka in your parents drinks. The result of that well you can guess what happaned next."

Amanda was shocked and scared at the same time.

"That was when your mom got pregnant with you. Your parents and everyone else got scared and when it was the time your mother got into labor eveyone at the East High reunion saw it happan. Then after your parents told me not to come near them ot you again. You see if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here right now." Sharpay ended

Amanda froze for like 5 minutes.

"So I'm just a mistake? Something created for your own sick game?!" Amanda yelled

Sharpay was about to reply when Troy entered the building.

"Amanda where were you? We were---" Troy stopped when he saw Sharpay

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked in an anger way.

"Telling your daughter what you should have told her from the begining." Sharpay said

Amanda went up to her dad.

"Dad, is it true? That she's the reason I'm here and that I was a mistake?" she asked

Troy waited a minute to reply.

"Yes, she is the reason your here, but you are not a mistake." he said

Amanda stepped away from Troy.

"We wanted to protect you."

"Well I don't need your damn protection and now I don't need you or mom" Amanda yelled and ran off.

"Amanda" Troy yelled then looked at Sharpay.

"Well my work here is done." Sharpay said

Troy approched Sharpay.

"You come near my daughter again I will have you behind bars!" Troy yelled

Sharpay just smiled and walked away.

Now Troy has to head home to Gabriella to help her with the fight out thier lives. With their own daughter.


	3. Fighting and Singing

Troy was driving home thinking of how to deal with this situation. He pulled into the drive-way and heard yelling and screaming coming from inside the house. He went inside to find Amanda and Gabriella fighting.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Amanda asked in an anger tone.

"We wanted to protect you." Gabriella said.

"From what, the East High Paparazzi?!"

"No, from the Evans family." Troy said.

Amanda turned around to find her dad behind her.

"Oh, it's you"

"Yeah, its me now listen. The both of us love and we didn't want anything to happan to you. So we kept it a secert til we knew the time was right to tell." Troy said.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Amanda spoke out.

"Well if you loved me you wouldn't kept this a secert from me."

Amanda went upstairs to her room crying. Troy and Gabriella heard a big slam from Amanda's room. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, we knew this day would come." Troy said.

"I know, but now she hates us. I thought I was a good mother." Gabriella said and started to cry.

Troy pulled Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"Hey you are a great mother. We are great parents, but its just going to take some time for her to get over this."

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you, too" Gabriella said.

Amanda was upstairs in her room looking at her photo album. All of those photos uses to make her smile, but noe all she could do was cry over them. She put the album down and started to sing.

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

Thats coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

Amanda got up and went to the bathroom. She went in the shower and started to wash her body. When she got out she dried herself and started to brush her hair.

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

She got out of the bathroom and went out on the balcony. She out there for awhile. It felt like she was going to alone for the rest of her life.

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Amanda went back in her room and started to get ready for bed.

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

Amanda was done singing and went to sleep. Troy and Gabriella saw her sleeping and felt that they were going to do whatever it takes to get there daughter's trust back.


	4. Second Part Of The Stroy

Amanda has been avoiding her parents for a week. Kids at her school heard about Sharpay Evans stroy and now people statred rumors about Amanda and kept their distance from her. All she could do was stay at the aquarium to keep away from her school and her family. She had a week to get ready for the show. She was training with the dolphins.

"Ok dive for the penny" Amanda ordered the dolphin to do.

She threw the penny in the water and the dolphin went after it. Then Amanda felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw her mom.

"This is section is off limits." Amanda said

"Amanda please this is getting us nowhere" Gabriella said

"I can't talk right now the show is in a week and I need to practice."

"Can you take a break?"

Amanda turned around to her mother.

"Please?" Gabriella beged

Then the dolphin jumped out of the water with the penny. Amanda picked up the penny then blew the whistle and the dolphins went away. Amanda and Gabriella went into the confernce room to find Troy, Chad, and Taylor in the room. (Chad and Taylor are Amanda's godparents)

"What are you all doing here?" Amanda asked

"We're here to talk about this whole situation." Chad said

"Uncle Chad there is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is." Taylor said

"Aunt Taylor---"

"Don't you "Aunt Taylor" me. Now you will sit down and listen to our side of the story or I will make you do 50 pushups."

Amanda froze and thought about it for a minute. Then she sat down along with Gabriella.

"Look, what you heard from Ms. Evans was true, but there was another part of the story that she didn't tell you." Gabriella said.

"What would that be." Amanda asked

"It was about our parents decision about keeping you. They felt like we weren't ready to have you and told us to give you up for adoption." Troy said

"And you didn't give me up?"

"Yeah cause your parents love you and told their parents they were ready to have you. It took awhile for your grandparents to accept their decision, but now there happy they had you." Chad said

"We were behind your parents all the way." Taylor said

Amanda started to cry.

"Amanda you are the best thing that ever happaned to us. Even if you were part of Ms. Evans plan." Troy said

Amanda stood up, still crying.

"You really cared about me?" Amanda asked

"We did, don't you ever forget that, Amanda." Gabriella said

Troy and Gabriella went up to Amanda and hugged her. Chad and Taylor joined in later.

"I love you guys." Amanda said

"We love you too." all the four of them said

Amanda felt happy again that now she can trust her family again.


	5. The Big Show

Today was the big day for Amanda's show at the aquarium. The place was packed and everyone was having a great time. Amanda showed off her whale tricks and all the people in the crowd were soak and wet. In the front row were Amanda's family.

"She's doing great." Mr. Bolton said

"She's really is something." Ms. Montaz said

"Yeah she is." Mrs. Bolton said

"We told you we could handle her." Gabriella said

"Well you were right about that." Mr. Bolton said

Everyone laughed

From down below Amanda was done with her whale tricks. There was an act that Amanda had kept secert form her family until now. All the dolphins came out and joined Amanda.

"Thank you everyone. I have one last act to peform this evening. This is a surprise act for my family. It's just a way of saying thank you for all the work did for me and that I'm proud to be there daughter." Amanda said and waved at her family

As soon as the whistle blew the music began to play and the dophins statred to swim and jump. Then Amanda started to sing.

_Some call it magic_

_The things I see_

_And I don't understand it_

_Why it happens to me_

_Some call it magic_

_And I don't know how_

_But I know that I have it_

_And it all works out_

Amanda jumps in the water to swim with the dolphins. They dive underwater and swim together. Then right on cue they jump out of the water and Amanda lands in the center of the platform and sang again.

_Some call it magic_

_The things I see_

_And I don't understand it_

_Why it happens to me (ohhh)_

_Some call it magic and I don't know how_

_But I know that I have it_

_And it all works out_

_See the future through my eyes_

_I can't control it_

_But it all seems to work out right_

_Cause there's a reason for everything_

_And I know with my powers and dreams future looks good to me_

_Ooohhh uhhh_

'Lady's and Gentlemen please give it up for Gabriella Montaz." Amanda said

Gabriella was stuned and got out of her seat to join Amanda.

"You planned this didn't you?" Gabriella asked

"Mom follow my lead and you'll do great." Amanda said

Amanda/**Gabriella **singing

_Some call it magic_

_The things I see (__**ohhh**_

_And I don't understand it (__**I don't understand**_

_Why it happens to me_

_Some call it magic_

_And I don't know how (__**don't know how**_

_But I know that I have it_

_And it all works out (__**and it all works out**_

_**Some call it magic **__(some call it magic)_

_**The things I see**__ (the things I can see yeah)_

_**And I don't understand it**__ (I don't understand it)_

_**Why it happens to me **__(why it happens to me)_

_**Unio**_

_Some call it magic_

_And I don't know how (I don't know how)_

_But I know that I have it (know that I have it)_

_And it all works out (and it all works out)_

They both jumped in the water and swam with the dolphins and then they jump out and landed on stage with a cool pose to close the act. The crowd cheered for their act.

"Way to go." Troy yelled

Amanda and Gabriella waved at him then looked at each other and made a nice hug. Amanda turned back to the crowd.

"Thank you eveyone for a wonderful time. Good night and drive safe." Amanda said and walked off stage with Gabriella.


	6. After Party and Ending

After the show the whole family went to Amanda's house to have a after party. Everyone was there even her parents friends, maybe almost the whole school, too.

Inside her family were congradulating her.

"You were awesome." Taylor said

"Thanks" Amanda said

"I never knew you would be that great at stuff like that." Mr. Bolton said

"You have to teach us some of those moves." Chad said

"Yeah" the basketball team and Troy said

"There not basketball tricks." Amanda and Gabriella said

"Unless you want to be at the hospital." Amanda said

Everyone started to laugh so hard. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Amanda said

Amanda opened the door to find Sharpay Evans in front of her. Amanda closed the door behind her so no one could see.

"What do you want?" Amanda asked

"Look I want to apologize." Sharpay said

"About what."

"Eveything."

"You should be, you almost ruined my relationship with my parents."

"I know it's just all those years of being jealous about the life they had before you and all that. That night when I told you the truth about the past I felt so bad that i finally opened my eyes to what I've become. All I'm asking is that if you can forgive."

"Well---"

The door opened to find eveyone at the front door looking at Sharpay and Amanda.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked

"Dad it's ok. She's with me." Amanda said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she said she was sorry and wants to start new."

"I don't believe it" Jason Cross said

"Shut it" Amanda ordered

"Yes ma'am"

"Can she stay dad?" Amanda asked

Troy was silent for a moment then look at Gabriella and the rest the family. He turned around back to Sharpay. He put out his hand.

"Welcome to the family." Troy said

Sharpay took Troy's hand.

"Thanks dad." Amanda said

"Alright then its desert time." Zeke said

Eveyone cheered and went inside. The party was awesome and eveyone had a blast. Then eveyone went home and Amanda was getting ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella went to Amanda's room to find her inside the room.

"Hey" Amanda said

"Hey, so proud of you" Troy said and hugged her

"Dad can't breathe."

"Sorry"

Troy let go of Amanda.

"You did an amazing job even with Ms. Evans." Gabriella said

"I know. I'm just one of those people who forgive people about the past." Amanda said

Troy and Gabriella smiled at Amanda.

"Alright time for bed." Troy said

"Night." Amanda said

"Night." Both of them said

They closed the door. Amanda hopped into bed.

"We did good." Troy said

"Yeah we did. I love you, Troy." Gabriella said

"I love you, too, Gabriella."

Troy and Gabriella kissed and went of to their room. Then right in Amanda's room we see her saying something about her family.

"Thank you god for making me a part of this family." Amanda said

Amanda went to sleep to hope for more good for her and her family. The future is going to bright for her and whatever people matter to her.


End file.
